Naked
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Resultado de uno de mis chibi-ratitos de inspiración, un lindo songfic en donde una persona dedica sus más profundos pensamientos a otra, mediante la letra de esta canción, que según to le queda muy bien a este personaje n_n r/r onegai!


Naked.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, así como la canción "Naked" a Avril Lavigne... lo demás es mío.  
  
Y así empieza otro día...lo mismo. La misma rutina: despertar...sentir como cada día pasa por mi cuerpo...los mismo brazos, las mismas piernas...la misma cara con la que debo enfrentar cada día: parece de hielo, como un escudo que no deja que nada entre, ni que nada salga. ¿Pero acaso importa? En esta vida que es como un juego, en donde solo importa ganar o perder...donde lo principal es lograr que él sea el Rey Shaman. No... no importa, da igual.  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Troguh another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes  
  
Y es ahí cuando apareces por el corredor. Es extraño, mientras más te acercas más nos alejamos de las paredes que nos encierran, o así lo siento. Sé que vienes porque no me levanté a tiempo, y eso te preocupa...¿lo sabes? ¿realmente me conoces? Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero la respuesta nunca llega, no se porque. Pero estoy segura de que puedes ver que soy como los demás...no solo un pedazo de hielo con forma humana. Lo sé porque lo crees...y porque me haces creer que lo sé.  
  
Then you came aorund me  
  
The walls just dissapeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears  
  
I`m unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
You've made me trust  
  
No puedo evitar suspirar mientras te alejas por el pasillo con todas esas pesas que te hago cargar. Que raro...yo también siento un gran peso sobre mí, pero nadie más que tú lo puede ver. Ese peso que se convierte en preocupación y esfuerzo constante por tantas batallas ganadas y las que vienen...Pero...pero luego llegas y me sonríes, diciéndome como siempre que me relaje, que todo va a salir bien ¿Y sabes? Toda esa carga se va y me desviste, me deja ante tus ojos como realmente soy. Ves a través de mi...y no lo puedo esconder, porque cuesta demasiado no mostrar este sentimiento tan agradable.  
  
CHORUS  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show  
  
You see right trough me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
Ya se ha ido el sol de mediodía y ha llegado vistiendo nubes de colores y un cielo anaranjado por corona para el atardecer. Sé que te gusta mucho ver esos paisajes tan extraños y tranquilos. Lo sé porque ya has terminado tus labores y solo te resta mirar en silencio el cielo. Yo también lo miro, como si entre las nubes estuviera esa respuesta que no me atrevo a decirte...¿por qué temía ser yo misma? Me temo que no lo sé...supongo que me daba miedo salir de mi mirada fría y mis maneras duras. Nunca, nunca permití que alguien entrará a mi ser y dejara que esa cubierta de niña solitaria y fría cayera...y un día vienes a mí y sin darte cuenta haces que me sienta a gusto por lo que soy y no lo que aparento ser. Tal vez nunca se note, pero aún así te lo agradezco...has hecho que me pueda soportar a mi misma un poco más.  
  
Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself  
  
And let the covers fall away  
  
Guess I never had  
  
Someone like you  
  
To help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
Las estrellas alumbran tranquilamente nuestra cena, ni nadie más que tu y yo en la casa. Los demás se han ido, y me alegra, sobre todo porque noto que entre bocado y bocado me ves...siento tu mirada pasar por mi una y otra vez. Con esos ojos...Nadie me ve así, porque nadie más puede verme de esa forma tan transparente. No tengo nada que esconder ante ti...pero tu en cambio eres un código desentrañable, pero no importa, porque estoy segura que te comprenderé perfectamente cuando sea tu esposa.  
  
CHORUS  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show  
  
You see right trough me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right...  
  
-Anna...-empezó Yoh levantando la vista de su plato de arroz.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-Debes de saberlo...  
  
-Siempre lo he hecho...¿lo sabes?  
  
-Como si vieras a través de mi.  
  
FIN  
Neko: Holas!!! Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. Algo cortito y medio profundo y cursi, ne?  
  
Anna: (sarcástica) ¿Cursi? Te lo paso porque yo fui la protagonista.  
  
Tamao: (con un pañuelo en la mano) A mi me gusto mucho señorita Neko!!! ;_; ¡Debería escribir taranovelas!  
  
Neko: XD Bueno, ya saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones que me alegrarían mucho n_n Sobre todo porque esto salió en un chibi-ratito de inspiración ^.^ Nos vemos queridos lectores!!!  
  
Tamao: Adiós!!! 


End file.
